A route searching apparatus is known that searches for a route to a destination based on fuel consumption of a moving body (see, e.g., Patent Documents 1 and 2). In the Patent Document 1, to search for a route with cost minimized based on fuel consumption, fuel consumption information corresponding to a general vehicle state is corrected based on acceleration information indicating the user-selected acceleration during driving. In Patent Document 2, fuel consumption is calculated based on the distance from a departure point to a destination, legal speeds associated with map information, and gradient information and congestion information of roads to select a route having the lowest fuel consumption.
A fuel consumption estimation system is known that estimates fuel consumption of a moving body based on a travel state (see, e.g., Patent Document 3). In Patent Document 3, acceleration information similar to the current acceleration is retrieved from acceleration information of past travel history to estimate fuel consumption in a scheduled travel route based on a fuel consumption tendency obtained by using the past acceleration information.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-300780    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-002553    Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-0.31046